


Rin and Len a Mirror Image

by HomicidalGage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Kagamine Twins, Libraries, Loss, Love, Magic, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalGage/pseuds/HomicidalGage
Summary: This is my version of how Rin and Len met...





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my wattpad. I'm just adding it here.

I sat in my Father's library. I wasn't much of a reader but I was bored. I looked up at the shelves and shelves of books. That's when one caught my eye. The Myth of the Mirror. "hmm." I reached up trying to reach it but I wasn't tall enough. I got on my tiptoes and hit the bottom of through book causing it to tumble forward. I caught it before it hit the ground. I slowly opened to the first page. It showed a black and white picture of a girl staring into a mirror watching her reflection. It wasn't her reflection though. It was a boy that looked like her. Below this picture it told that the book was written about a real spell that created your "mirror image". I laughed thinking this was impossible and walked to my room book in hand. I yawned looking in my mirror then laying on my bed flipping to the page with the spell on it, which didn't rhyme like it should have. "A wish it falls at half past twelve. A lonely girl fast asleep. Replicate the mirror.Kagami" I mumbled. I laughed. That was nearly my last name. Kagamine. I looked at the clock and ironically it was half past twelve. In the morning. I tossed the book aside feeling very tired. My eyes slowly gave out on me but allowing me one last look at my mirror.


	2. Len

Light filled my world as I gasped for air that wasn't there. When I opened my eyes I was looking at a bedroom but I saw a shine as if I was standing in front of glass. I scratched at my throat. I hit my hand against what looked like glass. It was cold like glass at first but then my pale hands went through it. I tumbled forward and landed on the soft ground of the bedroom. Air filled my lungs giving me a relieved feeling. I sat on my hands and knees taking in deep breaths. The room was freezing. I could see my breath as I exhaled. I shakily stood up, just barely noticing a girl laying on the grey bed. Her blonde hair was the exact same shade of blonde as mine. Same skin tone and same uniform....kinda. Funny....she was sleeping in her uniform without a care. She looked just like me. I reached my hand out towards her timidly, afraid to touch her. My hand brushed against her cheek and shot back towards my side as she mumbled in her sleep shifting position. A book on the ground caught my attention. The Myth of the Mirror. I picked it up and flipped through it. I stopped on the page with a duplicating spell. I looked over to the strange mirror where I came out of. "I'm only a duplicate........" I dropped the book shocked. "No. That doesn't make sense....." The girls eyes slowly opened and she sat up. I didn't notice to shocked that I don't even have a family. I heard a shocked whimper. I flipped around my hair hanging over my eyes. "H-how.....w-where.....what?!" she squealed. She looked at the book at my feet then to the mirror. She jumped out of her bed then suddenly blushed. I backed up towards the door. She shook her head quickly signaling me to stop. On instinct I stopped. She put a finger to her lips and opened the doors to her balcony. She signaled for me to follow and went out onto the balcony. I slowly followed as she threw herself over the railing of the balcony and crawled down the vines on the wall. I climbed down as well and we both landed on the ground with a thud. Her hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me down the moonlit pavement. The pavement lead up a hill and to a tree where she stopped. I did not know why I was filled with trust looking at her but I was. "W-what's your name?" she panted. For a weird reason, this stumped me for a moment. "I-I believe Len Kagamine..." "But that's my last name!!!" I sighed. "I'm only a mirror image of you." I looked at the ground and her hand touched my chin lifting my head up. "I don't like seeing someone upset," she sighed. She was pretty but that would be flattering myself huh? That wouldn't be fair. "I never thought I'd meet a guy who looked like me......well practically IS me." "I'm flattering myself a whole lot." I mumbled. She instantly blushed. My cheeks felt heated and I looked at the ground knowing I was blushing. Funny..... Why was I blushing? "Hey where's your dad?" She reacted badly. She balled her hands into fists and bit her lip. "Dead......"


	3. I am the Wasteland

Len's prov

\--------------------------------------------------

I had to ask. I just had to. Me, a freak of nature, interrupted an embarrassingly awkward moment by mentioning her father.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I probably looked flustered. She shook her head.

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal now." I leaned against the tree and sank down into a sitting position. She began humming and a song began to fill my head.

"Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet," I mumbled. She stopped humming and looked at me. I could do nothing but shift uncomfortably

"I think you should leave, and never come back." My eyes widened.

"You would create me then toss me aside?" She nodded and I looked at the ground. "I have nowhere to go." She sighed and stood up.

"I don't want anything to do with you." She began to walk away. An urge to take care of her and stay by her side filled me, causing me to grab her wrist. She looked at me, surprised.

"I-I'll do anything for a place to stay. I'll clean, and fix your meals. I would demote myself to nothing but a simple servant." She shook her wrist out of my hand.

"Fine," She walked forward again not looking back at me.


	4. The Scared and Clueless

Rin:

\------

It's not that I didn't want anything to do with him. Things like this were just so unnatural, and it filled me with fear. This Len was going to be hard to explain to people like Miku. How would I explain him? If I told the flat-out truth, everyone would think I'm crazy. I probably was crazy, but everyone was supposed to think I was cute. Crazy with cute doesn't work out well.

I looked at him as I walked back. He looked so defenseless and frightened. Maybe the thing said about spiders was true with him too. He's more scared of me than I am of him. No, he wasn't scared of me. He seemed scared of everything but me. (Wait till he sees the garden.)

Sighing, I turned around and looked ahead. We walked in silence; the only noise was that of the wind. I had no intention of breaking this silence till we were back inside, and I was planning to go to sleep almost immediately. I almost hoped he was just a dream. What a dream that would be too.

We got inside and he looked at me, unsure. He went to say something, but I spoke first.

"Find whatever empty room you want and stay there. Leave me alone and don't wake me up in the morning. Doing that will just get you hurt."

He looked at the ground and nodded. He had a pained expression on his face that almost made me pity him.

"Look, just, don't answer the door if people come by. You can read whatever book you find, and stay out of my room. No one's allowed to do in it. I don't care about all this magical mirror crap. Stay out." I walked in my room and peeked out the doorway to look at him. "Behave."

He smiled slightly as I shut the door. It was a goofy smile, as if I was teasing him. Maybe I was, with the whole behave thing, but so what.

I jumped onto my bed and curled up underneath my covers. I couldn't stop thinking. This was nuts. This guy was going to complicate things, but he seemed to sensitive and vigilant to pull anything over on hi.

I sighed and forced my mind to clear. I closed my eyes and fell asleep much faster than I thought I was going to. The next few days were going to be rough. I was just going to have to deal with it.

Len:

\-------

I stood outside her doorway, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She went to sleep rather fast. I didn't quite know how I knew that, but I did. It was a strange feeling, like all my senses were being numbed.

Opening my eyes, I pushed off the wall, and rested my hand on the doorknob of the door to her room. She told me not to go in, but I couldn't help it. This wasn't a rebellious 'you told me not to do it so I'm going to' thing either. I just had to be near her.

I slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. Just like I thought, she was fast asleep. I crept over, and slid into a sitting position by the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest, and hugged them tightly.

"I'm sorry, my existence was not my choice. We only just met and already you hate me. Don't hate me Rin, please." A tear slipped down my cheek as I trembled in the dark.


	5. Chaos in Harmony

Len:

—————————

I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't now if I even had the ability to sleep. Who knows, I was a freak of nature. At least that's how Rin-chan felt. Heh. Rin-chan. I had already started calling her that. I could never do that out loud. For all I knew she could be the daughter of evil. Maybe, I could be the superhero who saves her from corruption. Who knows.

The sun had begun to rise, rays of light creeping into her room through the window. I stood up, limbs sore from sitting in that one, stiff position, all night. I took one more look at her sleeping face and slipped out of the room. She would never know I had been there. I was to fast and quiet, almost like her shadow.

A knock from the front door startled me to the point I almost got knocked off my feet.

"Rin-chaaaaaaaan. Wake up!" came a whine from outside the door. I tried to ignore it on Rin's orders, but the voice was making it impossibly hard.

"Riiiiin-chaaaaaan." I covered my ears and mouthed Riiin-chaan mockingly.I turned around to see a tired Rin with a smile plastered on her face.

"Shoo," she said through gritted teeth. I folded my arms.

"Where exactly am I shooing to?"

"Just make yourself nonexistent." I hugged and marched away. There was no arguing with her. She had to much of a 'world is mine' attitude.

 

Rin:

—————-

I relaxed once Len was out of sight, and focused on the annoying, whining coming from the door.

"Rin-chaaan."

"Coming!" I yelled as sweet as possible.I approached the door and slowly opened it. A girl I knew as Hatsune Miku stood in front of me, a large smile on her face.

"It's karaoke night!" she said excitedly.

"I knew that," I giggled. "but what are you doing here so early? It's barely morning."

"I thought we could hang out!" I nodded slowly, not sure how this was going to go, what with mirror boy and all.

"I have to say something first......" I started messing with the ends of my sleeves. A curious expression crossed her face. She began to spin ever so slightly from side to side, her long, aquamarine pigtails twirling around her.

"Yeah, um,"

"Oh my Vocaloid! Do you have a guy in there, in your house?!" My eyes widened as her lips formed a grin.

"How?"

"Get out of my way! I must see him!" She pushed me into the wall and ran into the doorway. She began to creep down the hallway, slamming doors open and searching through rooms.

"Oh boy-saaaan, where are you?" she cooed. I sighed and followed after her.

"Miku-"

"NO, shush!" She listened carefully for any sound of the boy she was looking for. I sighed and folded my arms. Miku had this freaky thing with finding guys easily. I don't know how he wasn't caught yet. Miku got to the last room in the house, avoiding the library, cause no one's allowed in there.

My breath hitched as she kicked the door open. No one was there. I exhaled a sigh of relief and Miku growled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! YOU TOTALLY HAVE A GUY HERE! WHERE IS HE?!" I snickered. Miku, come on. There's no one here, let's go. She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine," she mumbled. I dragged her to the front door and we both left. I looked behind, nervous.

 

Where had he gone? Why the hell couldn't Miku find him?


	6. Mischievous Ways of Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these chapters have been even shorter than Unravel Me's, but that's because this was the writing from when I first wrote it on wattpad. I will continue after this chapter, and hopefully I can make it a little better.

Len's prov

 

A girl's closet is a terrifying thing. I swear, Rin's closet contains more clothes than days in the year. When that girl, with the weird long pigtails came in the house, I was forced to hide...in that...wretched thing. It's a flowery smelling hell, but Rin wants to keep me out of sight, so what else could I do?

As I heard the front door slam shut I crawled out of the closet, grimacing. I walked out of Rin's room and sighed. If Rin was going to be gone all day I could find my way around her house, or...go in that Library. I looked down the hall towards the library and smirked. Why couldn't I go in there, and did she really expect me to follow her rules? 

My curiosity was snuffed as I shifted my eyes to the front door and a sudden realization dawned on me. Outside, the outside world. She had never forbidden me from going out there, and she shouldn't stop me. My feet soon began to move towards the door, them being faster than my own mind. I knew what I wanted.

The front door was slowly pushed open and I inhaled the fresh air in my lungs. Rin had a large amount of land, but seeing passed it's boundaries, I could see the city. Roads, and buildings. It was baffling. People were all about, but it felt like I had seen all this before. Like, I remembered seeing all this, but through..Rin's eyes.

I shook my head and began to walk forward. Everything was so much brighter in the light of the sun than it is in starlight. I closed my eyes, walking forward. It was a relaxing feeling. After a while of walking, I collided with someone. Teetering on my heels , I tried to regain my balance. My eyes flashed open as I began to fall backwards, when a hand caught my wrist.

"Watch out, buddy! You better be careful," it was a girls voice. I slowly looked up. My eyes met a set of peculiar red ones with green rings around their pupils. A surprised look formed on the girls face her green hair swinging forward as she looked at me closer.

"WOAH, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE RIN!!"


End file.
